DanielVN890's Tiger Tale
by danielvn890
Summary: Tommy Pickles is a nobody 'til he becomes the richest and the greatest for murdering Marcus who was 1 of the nephews of Kronos, but his little fib gets him into very big trouble.


**Character Similarities**

* * *

Oscar…..Tommy Pickles (_All Grown Up_)

Don Lino…..Kronos (some tiger character that I just made up)

Angie….Kimi Finster (_All Grown Up_)

Lenny…Martin (some nice gentle tiger character that I just made up)

Lola….Susie Carmichael (_All Grown Up_)

Sykes….Link (_The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D)_

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog (_Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Action Speed_)

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog (_Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Action Speed_)

Frankie….Marcus (some tough tiger character that I just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog (_Sonic X_ and _Sonic_ _Games_)

Don Feinberg…..Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes Commercials)

Katie Current….Daisy the Squirrel (_Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Action Speed_, another character I just made up)

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore (_Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series_)

Crazy Joe…Jack Spicer (_Xiaolin Showdown_)

**Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing**

* * *

There was a little penguin Pokemon named Piplup trapped in a cage and Piplup was now terrified that it was gonna be the dinner and unknown to it somebody was walking around just as Piplup gulped nervously in fright and suddenly Piplup screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right towards it just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and Piplup turned around and saw an orange and white tiger with black stripes and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Martin." Martin said as he introduced himself to Piplup, but it fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, Piplup." Martin said.

"Hey, Martin!" Marcus's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming, Marcus!" Martin shouted back as he began releasing Piplup from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Kronos is waiting!" Marcus shouted as Martin opened the cage lid which was setting Piplup free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Martin said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another tiger with orange and white fur and green eyes and he was Martin's brother, Marcus.

"Whoa, Marcus, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Martin exclaimed.

"Martin, what the heck are you doing? Marcus asked.

"Well, Marcus, I was just picking you some daisies." Martin said as Marcus smacked him on the head with his right paw.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Martin said as Marcus smacked him again.

"Ow!" Martin exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Marcus said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Martin said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Martin? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Marcus said as he and Martin walked around back home to the jungle caverns.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Daisy the Squirrel answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Daisy asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Cartoon City, I'm Daisy the Squirrel, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the tigers are gone forever, I repeat: the tigers are gone forever." Daisy said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the tigers like Martin and Marcus could attack and murder anybody.

_**Don't worry **__**about 1 thing**_

'_**cause every single thing is going to be alright**_

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Scarlet Garcia for the traffic report." Daisy said.

"Thanks, Daisy, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Scarlet Garcia said as she saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

_**Don't worry **__**about 1 thing**_

'_**cause every single thing is gonna be alright**_

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Vector the Crocodile stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That does it, I give up." Vector said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of tigers is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no action hero around us? who can stop this tiger menace?" Daisy asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was an 11-year-old boy and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Tommy, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Tommy said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Tommy said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Tommy asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Tommy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Tommy, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Jack shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Tommy said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Tommy, you're the dude." Theodore said as Tommy walked around towards Crazy Jack.

"Hey, Crazy Jack, long time, no see." Tommy said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Jack asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Jack." Tommy said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Jack said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which was making Tommy freak out.

"Hey, Tommy, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Tommy gasped in shock when he saw a picture of a big tough tiger about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Tommy asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Tommy said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Tommy smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Tommy!" Crazy Jack shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Tommy continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Link and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Tommy continued his way saying 'hello' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the Pickles dude is in the house." Tommy said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Chuckie, is it lunch time yet?" Tommy asked.

"But you just got here, Tommy." Chuckie said.

"That's exactly my point." Tommy said.

Meanwhile Phil, who was listening to music by his earphones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Phil!" Tommy exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Phil didn't hear him and Tommy walked around past Angelica, Rouge and Blaze who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Tommy said.

"Hey, Tommy." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Tommy asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Kimi….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Kimi was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Kimi asked.

"1 good wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Kimi asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Kimi said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Kimi began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Link's Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Kimi said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Tommy + Kimi forever' and she had a crush on Tommy and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Kimi said.

"Hey, Kimi." Tommy said as Kimi panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Tommy to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Tommy." Kimi said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Kimi needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Tommy asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Tommy….." Kimi said.

"Come on, Kimi, disco dance with me." Tommy said as he tried disco dancing with Kimi, but she cut him off.

"Tommy, you're gonna get me fired." Kimi said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Kimi, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy, you don't really mean that." Kimi said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Tommy said as Kimi gasped in shock and groaned while Tommy put on his gear.

"Listen, Kimi, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Tommy said.

"Good grief." Kimi said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Kimi, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Tommy said.

"Tommy, instead of getting into Link's face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Kimi said.

Just as Tommy began doing his work he stopped and got something for Kimi from down town Cartoon City.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Tommy said.

"You didn't, Tommy, crispy crèmes?" Kimi asked.

"Your absolute favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Tommy said as Kimi gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Link's at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Kimi said as she knew Link was at a meeting with the tiger boss of Cartoon City.

**DanielVN890: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the tiger boss of Cartoon City so just read and review.**

**Chapter 2: Getting the cash**

* * *

In the jungle caverns there was another tiger with orange and white fur and yellow eyes and he was Kronos, the tiger boss of Cartoon City.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Kronos asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 lion cubs in the giant size cage.

"You see, Link, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Kronos said as Link was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Kronos asked.

"Now you and me, Link, we worked together forever for a very long time." Kronos said.

"Please, Kronos, it's hardly been like work." Link said.

"And you know….." Kronos said.

"That I like that about you." Link said.

"Let me finish, Link, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Kronos said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Link asked.

"Link….." Kronos said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Kronos said.

"Right, Kronos." Link said.

"To prepare them….." Kronos said.

"Sorry about that, Kronos." Link said.

"It's alright, Link, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Kronos said as he sighed heavily when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Link sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Kronos said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of _Baby Got Back_ and Kronos and Link stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Kronos sighed heavily and continued the conversation with Link.

"Long story short, Link, from now on you work for Marcus and Martin, you got it?" Kronos asked as Link chuckled.

"Martin? Marcus, I understand, but Martin? you can't be serious, dude." Link said.

"I'm very serious, Link, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Martin, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Kronos said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Link said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Kronos asked.

"Nothing, Kronos, I'm just saying…." Link said.

"Hey, Link, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Kronos asked.

"What?" Link asked.

"What, what?" Kronos asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Kronos." Link said.

"I didn't say 'what', Link, I asked you what." Kronos said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Link said.

"No, Link, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Kronos said as Link looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Kronos." Link said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Link?" Kronos asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Kronos, you just misunderstood." Link said as their conversation was interrupted when Marcus and Martin entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Kronos, Martin had an accident, he was born that way." Marcus said as Martin chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the jungle stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Marcus." Martin said as Link whispered to Kronos.

"Look, Kronos, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Link said.

"My nephew, Martin is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Kronos said as he stared at Martin weirdly just as Martin played around on the red stool and Link smirked by telling Kronos that Martin wasn't a murderer.

Kronos stared angrily at Link that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Kronos shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Kronos?" Link asked in fear.

"You're fired, Link!" Kronos exclaimed as he swung his right paw at Link and Link screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Link, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Kronos shouted angrily.

"What for, Kronos?" Link asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Kronos said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Tommy, along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Tommy frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Tommy's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Tommy said.

"Oh quit complaining, Tommy, it could be a lot worse, you know." Harold said.

"That's true, Harold, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Tommy said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Tommy said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Tommy exclaimed as Harold and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Tommy, Phil's still in there!" Lil exclaimed in alarm as Tommy saw Phil who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Phil!" Tommy exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Phil by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Tommy in the face while Harold and the others laughed uncontrollably while Tommy wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Harold?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Harold said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Tommy said as he threw the green slime at Harold, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Chuckie which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Tommy exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Tommy asked.

"Thanks, Tommy." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Tommy said as Sonic and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Sonic said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Sonic, Shadow, my 2 supersonic hedgehog friends, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Tommy said.

"What did you say, Kimi?" Tommy asked as Kimi was speaking to Zelda and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Tommy said as he began singing the same song from before.

Tommy: _**Don't worry**_ [Beat Boxes] _**about 1 thing**__**'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….**_

Shadow zapped Tommy on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Tommy." Shadow said as he and Sonic threw Tommy inside Link's office and Tommy tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Link, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Tommy asked as Link stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Kronos.

Tommy grabbed Link's right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Link just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Tommy!" Link shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Tommy's grasp.

"Hey, Link, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Tommy said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Tommy?" Link asked as Tommy took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Link asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Link said as he threw a pile of office papers at Tommy.

"Whoa that's crazy, Link, look at that." Tommy said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Link $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Link said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Tommy said.

"I need to pay Kronos protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Link said.

"How did you figure that out?" Tommy asked.

"It's very simple, Tommy, the character chart." Link said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Kronos, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Link said.

"That's me." Tommy said.

"No, Tommy, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Link said.

"Then there's me?" Tommy asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Link said as he pointed at a picture of Tommy who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Tommy stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Tommy said.

"So if Kronos is tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Link said.

"What the heck?!" Tommy exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Link by accident.

"Sorry about that, Link." Tommy said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Shadow said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Sonic said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Link shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Link, please, please!" Tommy exclaimed as Link stared at him and he knew that Link worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Link said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Tommy asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Link said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Tommy asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Link said as he left the office.

Sonic and Shadow chuckled in unison and Sonic gave Tommy 1 single zap on his right eye telling him that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Tommy said in fear.

**DanielVN890: "Good grief, it looks like Tommy will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Link $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.**

**Chapter 3: Being a somebody**

* * *

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Link? Tommy, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Kimi asked as Tommy sighed heavilly and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Kimi, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a young dude in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Tommy said as he looked up and told Kimi his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Tommy saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Tommy said.

"Well, Tommy, what's wrong with being down here?" Kimi asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Kimi, do you remember my dad? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Tommy said

**Flashback sequence…**

During the '90s, Stu Pickles worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Tommy said as Calvin (_Calvin and Hobbes_ comic book series) laughed.

"Tommy's dad's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and 6-year-old Tommy stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

**End of flashback sequence...**

"My dad was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Kimi said as she placed her right hand on Tommy's right shoulder.

Tommy sighed heavily and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Kimi? if I don't pay Link back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Tommy said as Kimi began feeling very sorry for him and if Tommy doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Tommy." Kimi said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Tommy just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Kimi holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Tommy asked as Kimi opened the lid of the little red box.

"A light pink gem?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy." Kimi said.

"Where did you get that?" Tommy asked.

"My grandmother gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Kimi said.

"No, Kimi, I couldn't…." Tommy said as he didn't wanna sell to something Kimi had for so long.

"Take it, Tommy, it'll get you the cash you need for Link." Kimi said as Tommy sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the jungle caverns all of the jungle cats were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their most favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Kronos was having a conversation with Martin just as Marcus kept eating and eating.

Kronos looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer tiger, but he did help Piplup to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Martin, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Kronos said as a lion waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what tigers do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Marcus here, he's a murderer." Kronos said.

"Thanks, Uncle Kronos." Marcus said as he began eating his Salisbury steak like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Kronos said as he turned over to Marcus.

"Wipe your face." Kronos said.

"But you, Martin, I'm hearing things." Kronos said as he sighed heavily.

"You gotta understand, Martin, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Kronos said.

"I know, Uncle Kronos, I'm terribly sorry." Martin said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Martin, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even wanna do it, I need to know that you can handle it." Kronos said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Charles the Chicken was and Kronos got an idea just as he got out Charles.

"Alright, Martin, right here in front of me now murder and eat this chicken." Kronos said as Charles shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Kronos, here's the thing, I'm on the good side, and I watched a news documentary about killing real live animals, it's not a good idea, you know how bad it is to kill real live animals? very bad." Martin said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my brother got mated and had some baby chicks and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the chicks grew up to become grownup chickens and lost their legs and their feathers and now their nothing but chickens with no legs, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very proud, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in their faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Charles said as Martin wiped away 1 single tear drop while Marcus rolled his eyes.

Kronos sighed heavily.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Martin, I'm telling you, eat it." Kronos said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Charles exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Kronos, please!" Martin exclaimed.

"Martin, eat the chicken!" Kronos exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Charles exclaimed as the other chickens were begging for Martin not to eat Charles.

Martin and Kronos began arguing just as Marcus kept staring at Charles and he was about to take another bite.

Martin had quite enough.

"Put the chicken down!" Martin exclaimed as he grabbed Charles and the others which was making Kronos shocked and the other jungle cats stared at Martin just as he set the chickens free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Martin said.

"Thanks, you're a nice gentle tiger." Charles said as he stared angrily at Kronos and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Charles said as Martin smiled watching the chickens leave, but he stared at Kronos who was staring at him while Marcus looked worried about him.

Martin sighed heavily just as he sat down looking very confused and Kronos sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real tiger.

"Uncle Kronos, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Marcus said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Marcus, we're gonna do this as a family." Kronos said.

"Marcus, I want you to take Martin out and show him the ropes." Kronos said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Kronos." Marcus said.

"Martin, you're gonna learn how to be a tiger, whether you like it or not." Kronos said as Martin stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough tiger.

**DanielVN890: "Well it looks like Tommy isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Susie Carmichael appears so just read and review."**

**Chapter 4: Betting on Epona**

Meanwhile at the horse race track everybody came by to watch or bet on Epona and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Link paced around in his private box hoping that Tommy would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Link said.

"Just say the word, boss." Sonic said as he and Shadow were getting ready to punish Tommy.

Meanwhile at the lobby Tommy came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Link and thanks to Kimi he sold her light pink gem and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Link." Tommy said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Tommy's hands by accident and Tommy managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the horse race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What's the horse's name, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Epona, Marty." Alex said as Tommy gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Epona was gonna be the winner in the next horse race.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Tommy smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Tommy said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Kimi just said, remember what Kimi said….what did Kimi say?" Tommy asked as he began remembering what Kimi said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Kimi exclaimed as Tommy imagined that if Epona had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Tommy forgot everything what Kimi just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Epona." Tommy said.

"Tommy, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Tommy took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Tommy, the millionaire." Tommy said as Susie turned herself around and looked at him.

Susie raised her right eyebrow still staring at Tommy and just as Tommy began leaving he stopped and stared at Susie just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Susie said as Tommy snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well, mine's Susie." Susie said as Tommy snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Tommy said as he smacked himself and followed Susie.

"So, Susie, my name's…my name's Tommy, sweetie cakes." Tommy said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Tommy said as he apologized and he followed Susie.

"Hey, Susie, so…." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Link said as he came along with Sonic and Shadow.

"Link, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Tommy said as he escorted Link.

"Hey, Tommy, what the heck are you doing?" Link asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Tommy said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Shadow asked.

"What the heck are you doing, Shadow? don't listen to him!" Sonic exclaimed as Tommy escorted Susie.

"Let me escort you to my box, Susie." Tommy said.

"Your box?" Moe asked as he, Lenny and Carl were stepping right in front of Tommy and Susie.

"His box? you can't even afford the pink raspberry gum under the seats." Link said.

"He just put 9 grand on Epona I think he can afford anything he wants." Susie said as she stared at Tommy who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Link shouted angrily.

"No, Link, it was another 9 grand." Tommy said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Link shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Susie said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Susie!" Tommy exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Tommy, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Susie said as she left which was leaving Tommy stunned and Tommy saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Tommy, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Sonic said.

"Wait, Susie, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Shadow exclaimed as he laughed along with Sonic.

Link grabbed Tommy's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Tommy, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Link shouted as he, Tommy, Sonic and Shadow took their seats.

"Tommy, you better pray that this horse of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Link said as he saw Tommy sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Link shouted as Sonic grabbed Tommy which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Tommy said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the horse race, Tommy." Sonic said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the horses racing around the track.

"The horses are at the post and they're off, Afterglow, then Ally and Oreo, but Epona seems to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Daffy said.

"What the heck?" Tommy asked.

"Only a joker would bet on this horse." Daffy said as Link stared at Tommy.

"Don't sweat it, Link, she does this all the time, she's just playing around." Tommy said as he saw Epona break through the gate and race around, catching up with the other horses.

"What's this? Epona is now crashing her way through the gate and she's off and running around, Afterglow, Ally..." Daffy said.

"Please, Epona, go faster." Tommy whispered as he was hoping that Epona would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Oreo by a length and Epona well behind and here comes Epona coming up from behind passing Afterglow and Ally!" Daffy exclaimed as Tommy gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Link? who's your dude? go, go!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here comes Epona, Epona is now caught up to Oreo, they're head to head, Epona is way up ahead!" Daffy exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Tommy said as Link cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Epona go!" Link exclaimed as they began celebrating while Sonic and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Epona's big day, but what happened? Epona is down!" Daffy exclaimed as Tommy and Link disco danced around and Tommy saw that Epona was about to win the horse race, but what he really saw was that Epona fell over to the ground.

"No, it can't be!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Here's Afterglow, Ally and Oreo….and Afterglow wins the race!" Daffy exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Link asked as he was still hanging on to Tommy.

"Wait, Link, I just wanna hang on to you." Tommy said as he was hoping that Link wouldn't see what's going on.

Link lightly pushed him away.

"No, Tommy, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Link asked as he saw that Afterglow was the winner and Link's eyes widened in shock that Epona lost the horse race and that meant Link lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Link." Tommy said as Link became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Sonic said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And she trips on the trip, who in the name of Nickelodeon trips on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Tommy asked as Link went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Link exclaimed.

"Sonic, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Link shouted as his Master Sword popped a little 5-year-old girl named Bonnie Anderson's (Toy Story 3 and Toy Story Toons) rainbow striped beach ball which was making her wail very loud and loud enough, Sonic put red duct-tape around Tommy's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Tommy's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the blue sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Link said as Sonic closed the trunk of the blue sports car and now Tommy was gonna get it.

**DanielVN890: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the humongous mistake in his entire life so just read and review."**

**Chapter 5: Tommy, the tiger slayer**

* * *

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Tommy was all tied up due to what happened back at the horse race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Sonic and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Sonic and Shadow: **_Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright_**

"That's exactly how you sing it, Tommy." Sonic said.

"You see, Tommy, Link, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Shadow said as Sonic smirked and pinched Tommy's right shoulder just as Tommy screamed in fear.

"But Link is not here." Sonic said as he chuckled.

"Sonic, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Tommy, but Tommy ducked down which was causing Shadow to zap Sonic and Sonic fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Sonic, I didn't mean it, Sonic, I didn't mean it, dude, Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic began chuckling.

"Sonic, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Sonic high 5d 1 another and Tommy kept staring at them depressingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Martin and Marcus kept walking away from the jungle caverns and Marcus took Martin somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true tiger, but Martin was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Marcus, you know I can't do this." Martin said.

"Martin, if you wanna make Uncle Kronos proud, you gotta murder something." Marcus said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Martin said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Marcus said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Martin said.

"Specific? you want specific? be tiger for 1ce in your entire life." Marcus said as he smacked Martin on the back of his head and Martin whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Martin asked as Marcus sighed in disbelief.

"Martin, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Kronos is proud that you're a tiger, life goes on, you got it?" Marcus asked.

"Alright, I got it." Martin said as Marcus covered Martin's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Marcus said as Martin began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Marcus, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Martin asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Marcus said.

"Good point." Martin said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Sonic and Shadow they kept horsing around with Tommy.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Sonic said as Shadow zapped Tommy's right ear and Tommy was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Shadow silently chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Martin coming towards them.

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Look out!" Shadow shouted as he and Sonic ran away supersonic fast leaving Tommy behind.

Tommy looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be tigers out there." Tommy said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Martin with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Tommy screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Martin said as Marcus interrupted him.

"Martin, do it like this." Marcus said as he showed him how to eat like a real tiger.

"Good grief." Martin said as he began licking Tommy's head, but Martin gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Tommy said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Martin whispered to Tommy.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Martin said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Martin exclaimed as he pretended to eat Tommy which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Martin, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Marcus said as Tommy stared at Martin looking a bit confused about what Martin was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can escape, now when I turn back around, you take off." Martin said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Martin said as Marcus smacked his right paw on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Marcus said with a groan as Martin turned himself around and saw that Tommy was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Martin asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Tommy asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Martin exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Marcus shouted as he growled and began running around towards Tommy

"Good grief!" Tommy exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Marcus, wait!" Martin exclaimed as Marcus didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Tommy.

Tommy kept running around real fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Tommy exclaimed as Marcus was getting close to attacking Tommy, but suddenly a great big hollow log rolled off the hill top and landed right on Marcus's head which was causing him to fall over near Tommy.

Very far away Sonic and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Tommy he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Tommy slowly turned around and saw that Marcus wasn't moving around.

Martin gasped in shock.

"Marcus!" Martin exclaimed in shock as he removed the hollow log off Marcus.

"Martin?" Marcus asked as he coughed silently.

"Martin, is that really you?" Marcus asked.

"I'm here for you, Marcus." Martin said.

"Come closer, Martin." Marcus said as Martin came closer to him.

"Yeah, Marcus, what is it?" Martin asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Marcus whispered to Martin.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Martin said as Marcus smacked him.

"Ow..." Martin said.

"Goofball..." Marcus said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Marcus, no…" Martin said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Martin wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm terribly sorry, Marcus." Marcus said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Kronos?" Martin asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Martin sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Tommy to back away near Marcus's deceased body.

Tommy noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Tommy shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Sonic and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Tommy kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Sonic's right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the..." Sonic said as Tommy screamed in fear and Sonic and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Tommy screamed in fear again just as Sonic and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Tommy went behind Marcus's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Shadow's idea!" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Tommy and Tommy stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Tommy, did you murder that tiger?" Shadow asked as Tommy began thinking about the question Shadow was asking him and if he told them that the hollow log murdered Marcus, Sonic and Shadow would continue where they left off unless of course he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Tommy smirked and stood on Marcus's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it really looks? that's how it really is." Tommy said.

"What the heck happened?" Sonic asked as Tommy smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah right, Tommy, you're standing on a tiger." Shadow said.

"Go on, Tommy." Sonic said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Tommy said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Tommy began telling his story not only in front of Sonic and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Kimi sat on the stair steps right near him.

Tommy began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old tiger about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'T' like that'?" Tommy said.

"Hey, Tommy, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Kimi said.

"Oh yeah right." Tommy said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Tommy and Kimi exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Sonic, I told you we were right here." Sonic said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, coming through, move it!" Daisy exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Daisy walked around right in front of Tommy and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Kimi right next to the camera woman.

"Tommy, Daisy the Squirrel, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a tiger and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Daisy?" Tommy asked.

"Of course, Tommy." Daisy said.

"Every single tiger that tries to mess around in Tommy Town is going down!" Tommy exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Tommy on the big screen on the building.

Susie and Beast Boy (_Teen Titans_), who was carrying Susie's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Tommy.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Tommy said.

"Tommy, hmm…..Tommy." Susie said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Link got right next to Tommy.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Link said.

"And you are?" Daisy asked.

"I'm his manager, Link, the hero of Hyrule." Link said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Jack shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Jack became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Jack asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Jack said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Tommy asked as he and Link turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Tommy asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Link said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Tommy asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Link said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Tommy asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Link said.

"That's awesome!" Tommy said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Link said as Tommy frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Link." Tommy said.

"Speak with me." Link said.

"You get 23." Tommy said.

"32." Link said.

"49." Tommy said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Link said.

"50-50." Tommy and Link said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Tommy?" Link asked.

"No, Link, are you?" Tommy asked.

"No, Tommy." Link said.

"Deal!" Tommy and Link exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Tommy said.

"Tommy, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Daisy asked.

"Please, Daisy, I hardly work here now." Tommy said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Link said.

"No way, he's slaying tigers." Daisy said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Tommy, th tiger slayer." Link said.

"Wow, a tiger slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single tiger tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Daisy said as Tommy was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

**DanielVN890: "Well, it looks like Tommy is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."**

**Chapter 6: Tommy's fortune**

* * *

Meanwhile back in the jungle caverns the depression had just begun for the murderous passing away of Marcus and Kronos was just standing there with his fiancé, Flavian who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other jungle cats picked up Marcus's green bamboo casket and buried him and Kronos and Flavian just stood there to see Marcus's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Marcus, A Big Tough Tiger Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the jungle caverns Tony just finished the song dedicated to Marcus.

"Marcus, we'll miss you." Tony said.

"For Marcus." the other jungle cats said as they began toasting for Marcus.

Meanwhile Kronos and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the tigers began speaking about Marcus's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Kronos, everybody loved Marcus, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Javaris said as Kronos stared at him and sighed depressingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Javaris." Kronos said as Javaris nodded his head.

"Oh and may Martin be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright."Javaris said as he left.

"Oh, Martin..." Kronos said depressingly with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Kronos said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Marcus, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Martin said as he didn't realize that Martin stood outside by the window watching him and Martin looked very depressed that he would never become the true tiger within him and Martin never had any choice but to run away 'cause Kronos would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Kronos asked as Tony came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Kronos, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Tony said.

"Thanks, Tony, for honoring my nephew with your song." Kronos said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Marcus." Tony said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the tigers which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Tony, let's speak over here." Kronos said as he and Tony walked around towards the window to speak in private.

"He came outta nowhere this dude, and he calls himself 'the tiger slayer'." Tony said as Kronos cleared his throat knowing that Tony had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Tony, over here." Kronos said.

"Sorry about that, 'The tiger slayer'." Tony said.

"Where would I find him, Tony?" Kronos asked.

"He's from Cartoon City, Kronos, that's all we could ever find." Tony said as Kronos kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Tony, thanks." Kronos said as Tony bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Tony asked.

"How 'bout that _Bohemian Rhapsody_ song?" Tony asked.

"No way!" the other jungle cats exclaimed in unison.

"Silver..." Kronos said.

"Get Link, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the tiger slayer?" Kronos said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Marcus.

"Here he is, the tiger slayer!" Donkey exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Tommy turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Tommy went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Tommy walked around into his new home and Tommy's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Tommy exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Sonic and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big T." Link said.

"Link!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Link said as Tommy pounded his right fist.

"Tommy, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Link exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy Hylian.

"Alright!" Tommy exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Link exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Tommy backed away Kimi entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Kimi, you made it." Tommy said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Tommy, you're gonna break my gift." Kimi said.

"Come on, Kimi, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Tommy asked

"Well, Tommy, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Kimi said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Kimi? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Tommy said as Kimi smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Kimi, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Tommy said as Kimi walked around over to the balcony right next to Tommy and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Kimi said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Kimi, it's beautiful, right?" Tommy asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Kimi said as she was hoping that Tommy didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Kimi said.

"Yeah right, Kimi, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Tommy said as he left the balcony to get something for Kimi.

Kimi began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Kimi." Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy, you're back." Kimi said as Tommy chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Kimi? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Tommy said.

"Oh sure you could, Tommy, but probably not." Kimi said with a chuckle.

"Kimi, here you go." Tommy said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Tommy." Kimi said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Kimi, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Tommy said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Kimi said as things were going great.

Tommy opened the lid and showed her the same light pink gem from before.

"My light pink gem..." Kimi said as Tommy showed her the light pink gem along with the other gems forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy..." Kimi said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Tommy both chuckled and Tommy stared at her just as Kimi smiled at him.

"Kimi, I..." Tommy said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Susie.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Susie asked.

"Yeah right, Susie, we're just speaking." Kimi said.

"No way, hey, Susie, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Kimi." Tommy said.

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Susie asked as Kimi shook her head.

Tommy and Susie walked around inside just as Susie looked at Kimi and Kimi watched them going inside and sighed depressingly that she was so close of telling Tommy how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Tommy and Susie walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Susie said while smirking as Tommy chuckled.

"Well, Susie, you know..." Tommy said as Ed (_Ed Edd n Eddy_) entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Tigers, on the edge of the city, they're tough and fercious, I saw them with my own eyes!" Ed exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Tigers!" Tommy exclaimed as he hid right behind Susie.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Tommy said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Susie stepped aside.

Tommy looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Tommy came to town." Tommy said as everybody cheered while Tommy spoke to Susie.

"So, Susie, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the tigers." Tommy said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Link exclaimed while cheering for Tommy.

"Biceps and triceps!" Tommy exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Tommy!" Charmy exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Tommy!" Link exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Susie just stood there.

Tommy continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Tommy began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

**DanielVN890: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Martin's secret so just read and review."**

**Chapter 7: Martin's secret**

* * *

Meanwhile that night 2 orange and white tigers named Orson and Osten were walking around the city looking for Martin.

"Martin!" Orson called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Martin!" Orson called out to him again as Osten smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a tiger slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" Osten asked.

"Oh yeah right." Orson said as he began whispering loudly.

"Martin!" Orson silently shouted as Osten rolled his eyes just as he and Orson continued looking for Martin.

Meanwhile Tommy was hiding in the bushes when the tigers were walking around.

Tommy sighed in relief.

"Man, that was close." Tommy said.

"Very close indeed." Martin's voice said as Tommy looked up very slowly and saw that Martin was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Martin said as Tommy smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Martin covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Martin said.

"Good grief, not you again." Tommy said while getting outta Martin's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Martin asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Tommy asked as he was getting outta Martin's grasp again.

Martin shushed Tommy.

"He could be anywhere else." Martin said.

"Who could it be?" Tommy asked.

"The tiger slayer." Martin said as Tommy got outta Martin's grasp.

"There's no tiger slayer out here." Tommy said as Martin chuckled.

"Of course there is." Martin said as Tommy mimicked Martin's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Tommy said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Martin exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Tommy exclaimed as Martin sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep..." Martin said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Marcus was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Tommy looked at Martin in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Tommy said as Martin couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Martin said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Tommy said.

"Do you really think so?" Martin asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Tommy asked.

"Alright." Martin said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Tommy said as he began leaving, but Martin grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Martin said.

"Tommy..." Tommy said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Martin's grasp once again.

"I'm Martin, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Martin asked as Tommy got outta his grasp again.

"Martin, where I come from, pre-teens like me, don't like getting grabbed by tigers." Tommy said.

"Sorry about that, Tommy." Martin said.

"Now go home." Tommy said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Tommy, don't you understand that?" Martin asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Martin." Tommy said.

"Take me home with you, Tommy, you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible tiger." Martin said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Tommy who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Martin?" Tommy asked.

"Please, Tommy, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Martin sobbed and begged as Tommy shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands and paws on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Tommy and Martin hid by the wall and Tommy shushed Martin and began looking around 'til he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Tommy sighed heavily.

"Hey, Chipmunks, long time no see." Tommy said.

"Tommy...go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a tiger.

"We hope you like it, Tommy." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Tommy said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Tommy said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Tommy, you're the tiger slayer." Simon said.

"Tiger slayer?" Martin asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Tommy was a tiger slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Tommy coughed silently while covering Martin.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Tommy said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Tommy!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Tommy walked around back to the other corner where Martin listened to the entire thing.

"Martin, did you see what just happened here?" Tommy asked.

"I know, Tommy, they think you're the tiger slayer, as if." Martin said between chuckles as Tommy frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Tommy said as he began leaving and Martin followed him.

"No, Tommy, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Martin Chuckled) slay me." Martin said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Martin? are you enjoying yourself?" Tommy asked as Martin continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the tiger slayer, Tommy, the tiger slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Tommy said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Martin stopped laughing when he heard what Tommy just said.

"Wait, Tommy, you mean you..." Martin said.

"Yeah, Martin?" Tommy asked.

"When the hollow log..." Martin said as he gasped.

"Oh, Tommy, you're a fibber." Martin said.

"Hey come on, Martin, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Tommy said as he walked off.

"No problem, Tommy, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the tiger slayer on my way back..." Martin said.

"You wouldn't, Martin." Tommy said as he knew that Martin would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Martin said with a smirk.

Tommy didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Tommy sighed and smiled while petting Martin's head.

"Come here, Martin, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a tiger, right? and I'm a tiger slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Tommy asked.

"I got it, Tommy." Martin said as he understood and followed Tommy to the city.

Meanwhile Tommy opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Martin, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Tommy said.

"You got it, Tommy." Martin said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Martin exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Mighty Tigers…" Martin said as Tommy hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Martin said.

Tommy removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Martin began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big tiger body.

Tommy grabbed Martin's paws and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Tommy pulled Martin outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Tommy saw Henry and June (_Kablam!_) walking around.

Tommy watched them walking around and signaled Martin to follow him.

Tommy began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Tommy pushed the red button to open the door for Martin and he signaled him to come on.

Martin smiled and began following Tommy's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Martin crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Tommy had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Martin!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Tommy?" Martin asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Tommy groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Jack asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Jack asked.

"Hey, Crazy Jack." Tommy said as Crazy Jack smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Tommy, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Jack asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Jack." Tommy said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my most favorite television show's on." Crazy Jack said as he closed the door and began watching some episodes of _The Big Bang Theory_ on television and Tommy heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Martin, we're safe and sound from now on." Tommy said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Martin said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Martin said as he cuddled Tommy and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Martin said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Tommy said.

"You got it, Tommy, anything else?" Martin asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death..." Tommy said as Martin cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Tommy, I'm not gonna murder and eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other tigers, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Martin said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna attack and eat anybody like Tommy.

"Define the word 'different', Martin." Tommy said.

"You'll laugh, Tommy." Martin said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Martin." Tommy said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Martin said.

"Martin, I give you my every single word." Tommy said as he held up his right paw promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Martin sighed heavily and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Tommy, I'll tell you, I…I like Salisbury steaks and hot turkey sandwiches." Martin said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Tommy and he stared at him realizing that Tommy didn't laugh.

Tommy tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Martin, so that's it?" Tommy asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Tommy? you're the 1st dude I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Kronos, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Martin asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all tigers should be just like you." Tommy said.

"Gosh, Tommy, that's nice of you to say." Martin said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Martin." Tommy said.

"Really, Tommy." Martin asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Martin, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Tommy said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Kronos knew that, he would ice you for sure." Martin said as Tommy stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Martin? the tiger father or something?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah right." Martin said.

"What the heck do you mean 'yeah right'?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah right, Tommy, he is." Martin said as Tommy's eyes and ears began twitching and Tommy gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Tommy, are you alright?" Martin asked as Tommy didn't answer him.

Tommy was now terrified that if Kronos found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

**DanielVN890: "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Tommy, can it? here's where Kimi finds Martin in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."**

**C****hapter 8: Tommy is busted**

* * *

Meanwhile back at Tommy's apartment Sonic and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Tommy getting eaten up by a tiger in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Shadow." Sonic said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Shadow said as he was helping Sonic out.

"Left and right, I got it." Sonic said as he and Sonic continued playing their video game while Link was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the tiger slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Link asked.

"Link!" Tommy exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Tommy." Sonic and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Tommy saw himself getting eaten up by a tiger again.

"Oh hey, Link." Tommy said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend, the tiger slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Link said.

"Link, the deal is off, that tiger I murdered was Kronos's nephew!" Tommy exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Tommy, isn't it great?" Link asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Tommy said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Tommy? I got him on the telephone right now." Link said as Tommy gasped in fear knowing that Kronos had found out already.

"That's right, Kronos, I got the tiger slayer right here in front of me." Link said as Tommy told him to shut the heck up, but Link nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your tigers." Link said.

"Link, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Tommy said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Kronos, shut the heck up!" Link exclaimed as Tommy sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Link said.

"No way, Link, I'm not here." Tommy said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Link said as he gave Tommy the blue cell phone.

Tommy took the blue cell phone from Link.

"Hello..." Tommy said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Kronos shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello..." Kronos said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers..." Silver said as Kronos cut him off.

"Silver!" Kronos shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!" Kronos shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Kronos sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, tiger slayer, and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Kronos shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Tommy slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Tommy, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Link said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Link, I was winning!" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow sighed heavily just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Sonic, weren't you supposed to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Sonic stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Sonic said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Phineas and that's Ferb, Phineas is very crazy and Ferb is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Sonic said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Sonic gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Sonic exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Link grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Link, you got it all wrong, dude!" Tommy exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Tommy." Link said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Tommy.

"Link, come on, dude!" Tommy exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Tommy." Susie's voice said as Tommy turned around and saw Susie sitting on the futon and Tommy smiled at her.

"Hey, Susie, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Tommy said.

"Well, Tommy, you said for me to wait, so…(Susie clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Susie said as Tommy chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Susie, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Tommy said.

"What are you terrified of, Tommy?" Susie asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Susie, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh." Tommy said as he relaxed while Susie began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Susie said as she continued massaging Tommy's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Susie, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Tommy said.

"Well it's just too much, Tommy, it's piling up." Susie said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Susie? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Tommy said as Susie put Tommy against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Tommy." Susie said.

"I don't?" Tommy asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Susie asked.

"No way, Susie, no I don't." Tommy said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Tommy, and those tigers can leave you alone." Susie said.

"Yeah, Susie, you're absolutely right." Tommy said as he began looking for Martin.

"Martin…" Tommy said as he left the apartment which was leaving Susie smiling at him.

Meanwhile Tommy went back to the garage to speak with Martin 'cause he got a plan so the other tigers wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Martin.

"Martin, where the heck are you?" Tommy asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Kimi staring at him.

"Hi there, Tommy." Kimi said.

"Kimi, what the heck are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"What, Tommy? did you forget something?" Kimi asked as Tommy looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot...your tiger!" Kimi exclaimed angrily as Martin continued sipping his blueberry banana smoothie when he saw Tommy.

"Hi there, Tommy." Martin said.

"Uh…tiger, run for your entire life, Kimi, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Tommy, your pet tiger here told me everything." Kimi said angrily.

"Good grief, Martin, why the heck would you do that?" Tommy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Tommy, I like her." Martin said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Kimi said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Tommy.

"Tommy, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Kimi asked angrily.

"No, Kimi, I'm still working out the kinks." Tommy said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Tommy, everybody thinks you slayed the tiger!" Kimi shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Tommy?! me!" Kimi shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Kimi, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Tommy exclaimed in fear as Kimi looked a bit hurt that Tommy...not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Kimi, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Tommy said.

"And what's that, Tommy?" Kimi asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Tigers are coming to get me!" Tommy exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a tiger and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Kimi asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Martin got it and we're gonna fix it." Tommy said.

"Whoa, wait just 1 minute, I don't want any part of this." Martin said.

"Too late now, beef and turkey sandwich eater, they're looking for you too." Tommy said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Martin asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Tommy said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Tommy, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Kimi said angrily as Martin and Tommy looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Tommy continued laughing just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Martin, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other tigers right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that tiger slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Tommy said as Kimi rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Tommy." Kimi said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Martin said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Martin...what did you say?" Tommy asked.

"You need to slay a tiger and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Martin said as Tommy began listening for what Martin's plan was.

DanielVN890: "Well, we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

**Chapter 9: Pretending to fight**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the city Daisy was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Daisy the Squirrel, reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Daisy said as Meowth ran around screaming in fear.

"Tiger!" Meowth exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Daisy screaming in fear.

Martin ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the tiger slayer!" Daisy exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Tommy.

Tommy stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the tiger.

Tommy turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Tommy removed the black cape and chuckled.

Tommy shouted and ran around real fast holding out his right fist just as Martin ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another 'til Tommy punched Martin's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Daisy asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Kimi was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Tommy on television.

"Hey, Kimi, Tommy is on television." Espio said as Kimi turned herself around and saw Tommy showing off.

Kimi rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Tommy.

Meanwhile back at the city Martin and Tommy hid by the stone wall just as Martin cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Tommy gave him.

"Do you hear that, Martin? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Tommy said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the dude slayer and they'll never see it coming." Martin said.

"Come on, Martin, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Tommy said.

"Alright, Tommy." Martin said as he began purring just as Tommy sighed lightly.

Martin cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Tommy's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Martin stopped growling.

"Like that, Tommy?" Martin asked.

"That was very good, Martin, let's go." Tommy said as they continued where they left off just as Tommy ran around real fast and Martin was chasing him passing Daisy.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Link was on the cell phone speaking to Kronos.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Link said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Martin ran around closely towards Tommy chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Martin, Martin, Martin!" Tommy exclaimed as Martin caught him in his mouth and everybody including Kimi gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Link said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Martin, but they took cover quickly when Martin turned himself around and Martin was looking for Tommy.

"Don't swallow me." Tommy said from inside Martin's mouth.

"Tommy?" Martin asked.

"No, Martin, it's Calvin from the _Calvin and Hobbes_ comic books series, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Tommy asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Tommy." Martin said as he put his paws to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Martin, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's left or right foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Martin said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Martin, just open up very nice and easy." Tommy said as Martin began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Tommy strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Tommy and suddenly Tommy opened Martin's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Tommy exclaimed.

Kimi looked a bit confused when she saw Tommy on the television screen and she shook her head while Link was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Link asked.

Tommy began riding Martin like in a rodeo while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other tigers ran around towards the city by the order of Kronos.

Tommy began using Martin as a barrel just as Martin began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Tommy to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the tiger slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other tigers heard Martin wailing from very far away just as Martin was thrown around.

Martin fell over on the wooden bridge while Tommy flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other tigers approaching.

Martin watched Tommy finding out if he was really great and Tommy knew this was the time for the big finale.

Tommy pulled Martin's orange black striped tail just as Martin pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Martin, the big finish, just like we practiced." Tommy said.

"The spinning tiger?" Martin asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning tiger." Tommy said as he began picking Martin up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Martin?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry, Tommy." Martin said as Tommy managed to lift Martin up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his orange black striped tail and spun him around faster 'til he threw him around and Martin screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Martin continued screaming just as Tommy watched him.

"Curse you, tiger slayer!" Martin exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Martin continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Tommy sighed heavily and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Kronos that I don't ever wanna see another tiger on this city again, ever!" Tommy exclaimed as Silver and the other tigers retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Tommy, the tiger slayer!" Tommy exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Link cheered for Tommy himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Link asked as Martin went over to the secret pit and finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Tommy's victory.

Susie was in the crowd and she was very proud that Tommy had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Tommy continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Susie came by and she grabbed Tommy by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Susie..." Tommy said as he was interrupted when Susie began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Kimi smiled at Link.

Link smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Kimi looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Tommy being kissed by Susie.

"It seems the tiger slayer not only conquered a few tigers today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome dude ever been snapped up? I'm Daisy the Squirrel, here live watching the tiger slayer getting kissed." Daisy said as Kimi was feeling very depressed just as she left her desk and Link watched her leave knowing that she liked Tommy and it looked like Kimi's heart was now broken and shattered.

**DanielVN890: Good idea: Martin beginning a new life**

**Bad idea: Kimi being depressed 'cause Susie is kissing Tommy and everything's not going very well so just read and review.**

**Chapter 10: Susie left alone**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Kimi was reading the newspaper staring at the photograph of Tommy getting kissed by Susie and she was fed up and depressed from what she just saw while Martin was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Kimi, can you give me the yellow and black 1s?" Martin asked as Kimi gave him the 2 cans of yellow and black paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Kimi." Martin said as Tommy came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Tommy said as he continued laughing just as Kimi continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Martin said.

"Tommy and Martin, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Tommy said.

"High 5, low 5." Martin said as he high 5d and low 5d with Tommy.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Tommy began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Tommy said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Martin exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Tommy explosion."

"How great was I, Tommy?" Martin asked.

"Oh, Martin, you were the bomb." Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Martin said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Tommy said.

"Privacy? Tommy, the entire city saw you do it!" Kimi exclaimed angrily as Tommy held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Kimi, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Tommy said as he put both of his fingers between Kimi's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Tommy!" Kimi exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Kimi?" Tommy asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Tommy, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just..." Kimi said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Kimi, what the heck is your problem?" Tommy asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Tommy, I don't got a problem, Susie is the only 1 with the problem." Kimi said angrily.

"Hey, you guys..." Martin said.

"Well, Kimi, what do you got against Susie?" Tommy asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Kimi said angrily as Martin began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Tommy asked as he was not knowing what Kimi was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Martin said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Susie anyway, Kimi?" Tommy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Tommy!" Kimi exclaimed angrily.

"You don't, Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"No way!" Kimi shouted angrily.

"No way what, Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, Tommy!" Kimi exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna..." Martin said as Tommy and Kimi cut him off.

"No way!" Tommy and Kimi shouted angrily in unison as it was making Martin back away.

"Just tell me, Tommy, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest tiger slayer?" Kimi asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Martin said as Kimi ignored him.

"Are you blind, Tommy?" Kimi asked angrily.

"Well, Kimi, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Tommy exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Tommy, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Kimi asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Tommy exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Tommy!" Kimi exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Tommy was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Kimi continued looking very depressed and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Tommy, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Kimi said angrily and depressingly as Tommy just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Spotty, the dragon washing cheetah." Martin/Spotty said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded away when he saw Tommy and Kimi staring at 1 another terribly depressed and upset.

Kimi sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Kimi..." Tommy said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Tommy, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Kimi said angrily as Tommy tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage depressingly.

Kimi watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Kimi?" Martin/Spotty asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Kimi said as Martin/Spotty looked depressingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Kimi, It'll be alright." Martin/Spotty said as Kimi smiled at him.

Meanwhile Tommy just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still depressed and upset that Kimi liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got tiger breath!" Tommy exclaimed on the television screen as Tommy sighed depressingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Kimi? Tommy stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Tommy and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Tommy chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Jack who just woke up.

Tommy chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and depressed.

Meanwhile at Tommy's penthouse Tommy entered the living room where Link and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Tommy passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Susie who was sitting right next to Bart and Lisa Simpson saw Tommy going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Tommy went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation T slays splitting headaches like Tommy slays tigers, oh, hey, Tommy." Jimmy (_Jimmy Two-Shoes_) said as Tommy waved at him just as Jimmy walked away and he sighed depressingly while Susie stood by the door.

"Kimi's right, I am such a joker." Tommy said depressingly as Susie rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, tiger slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Susie asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Tommy said.

"You mean that young girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Tommy, she's a nobody." Susie said as Tommy walked away from her.

"No, Susie, I'm the nobody." Tommy said depressingly as Susie chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Tommy, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Susie said as she continued chuckling and what Susie said was true Tommy was feeling the same way about Kimi so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Susie? I don't think it's gonna work out." Tommy said as he backed away.

"Wait, Tommy, are you leaving me alone?" Susie asked as Tommy sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Susie getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Tommy." Susie said.

Meanwhile back inside Link continued disco dancing with Zelda 'til he and the others stopped and saw Susie tapping Tommy against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Link said.

"Oh, true love!" Link exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Susie tossed Tommy right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Tommy who slid down the glass door.

**DanielVN890: "Well bad luck for Susie, and we hope Tommy finds Kimi in the nick of time so just read and review."**

**Chapter 11: Kimi kidnapped**

* * *

Meanwhile 1 morning Tommy just bought everything for Kimi and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Kimi that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Martin/Spotty was working 'til he saw Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy." Martin/Spotty said

"I can't speak right now, Martin, I gotta find Kimi, I gotta tell her I like her!" Tommy exclaimed as Martin/Spotty grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Tommy!" Charlie Brown cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Sonic and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Shadow said as Sonic grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Shadow, we get a dragon of a wash…" Sonic said.

"Give me the telephone!" Shadow exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Sonic's right hand.

"And the price is...very low, considering great washes." Shadow said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Link exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash..." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh..." Sonic said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Link groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Link exclaimed angrily.

"Link, where's Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"You tell me, dude." Link said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a...oh, Tommy, it's for you." Link said as he gave Tommy the wireless telephone.

Tommy gave the stuff to Martin/Tommy and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Tommy asked…

"Is this the tiger slayer?" Silver's voice asked.

"Of course it is." Tommy said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog...I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Tommy opened the package 'til he saw what was inside of it and it was Kimi's light pink gem.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Martin/Spotty asked as Tommy shushed him.

"Be there, Tommy, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Tommy nodded his head.

"Now, Tommy, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Tommy said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Kimi and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Kimi, this is my entire fault." Tommy said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Link said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Martin/Spotty said as Tommy got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Kimi from Kronos's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Tommy said.

"Whoa, look, Tommy, I wanna rescue Kimi too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Kronos, I'm a cheetah'." Martin/Spotty said.

"Martin?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the tiger slayer is a fraud." Martin/Spotty said.

"A fraud?! Link exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Martin/Spotty said as Link chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Kronos..." Link said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Kronos back then.

**Flashback sequence...**

"Shut the heck up, Kronos, shut the heck up!" Link exclaimed as Kronos growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

**End of flashback sequence...**

Link panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Martin, tell me you're a real tiger slayer, please!" Link exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Link, but I'm not, but the tigers don't know about it." Tommy said as Link now knew that Tommy wasn't the monster slayer, the other tigers and Kronos didn't know about it either.

Tommy was still gonna rescue Kimi no matter what he was gonna do.

**DanielVN890: "Good grief, it looks like Tommy is gonna have a challenge with Kronos, the tiger boss, so just read and review."**

**Chapter 12: The sit-down showdown**

* * *

Meanwhile Tommy, Link and Martin/Spotty were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Tommy and Martin/Spotty were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other tigers were and they still didn't know that Tommy was a fraud.

Tommy reached for a spork and the tigers on the other side flinched nervously.

Tommy reached for a kitchen brush and the tigers on the other side flinched as well.

Tommy smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the tigers gasp in shock and Faustine fainted in fear.

Tommy and Martin/Spotty chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? there's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Link said in fear.

"Thanks, Link, thanks, and my dude, Link just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Tommy asked.

"Look, Javaris, that dude's got cheetah muscle." Orson said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Javaris said.

"Now which 1 of you tigers called this meeting?" Tommy said.

"That'll be me." Kronos's voice said as Tommy and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the tiger Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Kronos, the boss of the tigers." Kronos said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Kronos took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Kronos said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Kimi all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Tommy she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Tommy asked as Kimi continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Susie's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." Faustine said as he saw Susie.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Tony asked.

"Susie, we meet again." Tommy said.

"You know, tiger slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Susie said as Osten sighed heavily.

"I think I'm secretly in love..." Osten said.

"Your tiger slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Kronos said as Tommy began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Tommy gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Link and Martin/Spotty and Silver 'til Kronos whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Kronos asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Spotty, take her out." Tommy said as Martin/Spotty did as he was told to do by picking up Kimi in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Tommy.

Tommy jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the _Indiana Jones_ theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Tommy said as he didn't notice that Martin/Spotty was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other tigers noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." Orson said as Tommy didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Tommy said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Tommy asked.

"Alright…" Javaris said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Tommy asked.

"Alright…." Orson said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Tommy asked as Osten groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Link said as Tommy ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy..." Link said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Tommy said.

"Tommy..." Martin/Spotty said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Kronos, it's over, you're old school…" Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Link and Martin/Spotty exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Tommy asked as he turned himself around to see Martin/Spotty sneeze out not only Kimi, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause tigers tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another tiger looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Martin/Spotty exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a rainbow striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Tommy chuckled nervously.

"Uh...excuse me for 1 single minute." Tommy said as he untied Kimi and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Kimi, are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"No, Tommy, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Kimi exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Martin/Spotty said as Kronos stared at him.

"Martin? is that really you?" Kronos asked as he made his way over to Martin/Spotty and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Kronos said as he noticed what Martin was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Kronos asked as Martin sighed heavily and wiped his face off and all of the tigers gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Martin, he was wearing a disguise so that we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Kronos…" Martin said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Martin? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? you got any idea how this really looks?" Kronos asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." Orson whispered to Osten who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this dude? he took out your own flesh and blood, Marcus." Kronos said.

"But, Uncle Kronos, just listen…" Martin said.

"But nothing, Kronos, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Kronos said.

"Hey, Kronos, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Tommy said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Marcus away and you turned Martin cheetah, I'm gonna get you!" Kronos shouted angrily as Kimi screamed in fear knowing what Kronos was about to do to Tommy.

"Tommy, watch out!" Kimi exclaimed in fear.

"Tommy, run away, run away for your entire life!" Martin exclaimed as Tommy didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Kronos who was right behind him.

Link and Martin hurried off after him.

Tommy crawled through a tunnel in the jungle caverns that lead to outside that was a bit too short for Kronos and unfortunately for Tommy, the tiger was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the tiger slayer!" Kronos shouted as Tommy continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Charles said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other chickens came outta nowhere and began attacking Kronos and they all pecked at his head which was making Kronos more fed up and Kronos angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Tommy.

Kronos was getting so close and was about to attack Tommy when he and Tommy suddenly saw Crazy Jack with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Jack exclaimed as Kronos got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Jack very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Jack and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Tommy who was luring Kronos to the dragon wash.

Sonic and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Shadow." Sonic said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Shadow screamed in fear as Kronos came running around towards them.

"Well, Shadow, you got it right." Sonic said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Shadow exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Kronos, it's time to clean up your performance." Tommy said.

"Uncle Kronos, leave him alone!" Martin exclaimed as Tommy got to the tower where Chuckie usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Kronos to see everything.

Kimi who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Tommy could see a familiar silhouette of a tiger and when the tiger got closer to a clasp Tommy smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the tiger.

Tommy thinking he got a hold of Kronos got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Kronos, the game's over." Tommy said as Martin was in there instead of Kronos.

"Martin? what the heck are you doing in there?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Tommy..." Martin said.

"Where the heck is Kronos?" Tommy asked as Kronos suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Tommy realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Tommy asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Kronos exclaimed as Tommy screamed in fear just as he dodged Kronos and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, tiger slayer." Kronos said as Tommy quickly gave the go ahead sign to Lil just as she had lured Kronos to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Kronos." Tommy said as Lil smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Kronos.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Kronos's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Phil walked around over and put another air freshener on his tiger tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Phil said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Kimi said as Tommy popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Tommy and Kimi stared at 1 another 'til Daisy lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The tiger slayer does it again…" Daisy said.

"Hey, no fair!" Kimi exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 tigers into his death trap of hygiene, Tommy, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Daisy said as Kimi sighed depressingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Tommy had noticed.

"Kimi, wait!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Tommy, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Martin said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Kronos said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Tommy said as he was ignored by the others

"Tommy, over here!" Kimi exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Tiger slayer, tiger slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Tommy couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real tiger slayer!" Tommy exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed..." Tommy said.

"What the heck?" Kronos said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Jack said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a hollow log that murdered Marcus, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Martin." Tommy said.

"Well, Martin, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Kronos asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Marcus, I'll never be the tiger you want me to be." Martin said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes Salisbury steaks and hot turkey sandwiches, so his close friend's a dude like me, so he likes to dress up like a cheetah, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Tommy said as Kronos sighed heavily.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Kronos asked as Tommy pushed the green button and the 2 tigers walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Kronos..." Martin said.

"Come here, you..." Kronos said while hugging Martin.

"I like you, Martin, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Kronos said.

"Tommy?" Kimi asked as Tommy walked around over to her.

"Kimi? Kimi, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this..." Tommy said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Link said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Tommy said

"But what about being a somebody, Tommy?" Kimi asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Kimi, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Tommy said as Crazy Jack made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Tommy, you big crazy head." Kimi said as she and Tommy kissed 1 another in which Tommy had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a hylian hero like me could ever have, come on, Sonic, Shadow, group hug!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Link was offering when Shadow's blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Link and Link pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Link." Shadow said.

"Come on, Link, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Sonic said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Link said as Tommy quit kissing Kimi just as he turned over to Kronos.

"So, uh, Kronos, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know..." Tommy said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Kronos said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the tigers again.

"Tommy, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Daisy asked as Tommy smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Tommy said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Tommy?" Link asked as Tommy just smiled and told him what the idea was.

**Daniel890: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Tommy and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."**

**Chapter 13: The cheerful ending**

* * *

Tommy was now in Link's office putting up what looked like a photograph of his dad, Stu Pickles 'til Kimi walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody else is waiting, Mr. Manager." Kimi said as Tommy had asked for a partnership.

Link had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Kimi, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Tommy said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Dad…" Tommy said as he walked around over to where Link was.

"Hey, Tommy!" Link exclaimed.

"Link!" Tommy exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Tommy, let's see what you can do." Link said.

"Alright, Link, let's see what _you_ can do." Tommy said as they both walked around outside.

"Link and Tommy's dragon wash is now open for business!" Tommy exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Hey, Sonic, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Sonic and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before Tommy turned over to Sparkles, Becky and Shelly.

"Yo, Sparkles, Becky, Shelly, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Tommy asked as Sparkles, Becky and Shelly began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: _**You couldn't possibly be rich**_

Becky: _**but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch**_

Shelly: _**there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…**_

Tommy began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Tommy exclaimed.

Shelly: _**a television star or maybe a jewelry thief**_

Sparkles + Becky + Shelly: _**workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)**_

Sparkles + Becky + Shelly: _**at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)**_

Sparkles + Becky + Shelly: **_at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)_**

Kimi was at her desk when she heard Martin's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of tigers with him.

"Hey, Kimi..." Martin's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Kronos and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Martin said.

"Hey, Kimi, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Kimi said as Martin and the other tigers went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: _**it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star**_

Becky: _**now let me tell you it's always awesome**_

Daisy: _**and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're horsin' around**_

Sparkles + Becky + Shelly: _**workin' at the dragon wash**_

"No, Kronos, snap it, you're not snappig' it." Link said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Kronos said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game tigers can't do it." Link said.

"Yo, dude..." Kronos said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Link asked.

"Up with what?" Kronos asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo..." Link said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Kronos said.

"Sorry, dude." Link said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Tommy saw his close friend Martin and a few other tigers disco dancing like disco dance stars while Charles and the other chickens disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other tigers.

Some of them looked awesome, but Orson had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" Orson asked.

Sparkles + Becky + Shelly: _**workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah**_

Just as Sparkles, Becky and Shelly continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

**Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles (voice)**

**Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster (voice) and Shelly the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)**

**Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster (voice)**

**Cree Summer Francks as Susie Carmichael (voice)**

**Kath Soucie as Phil and Lil DeVille (voices)**

**Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles**

**Karen Strassman as Route the Bat (voice)**

**Shayna Fox as Savannah (voice)**

**Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice)**

**Jason Liebrecht as Link (voice)**

**Maurice LaMarche as Kronos (voice)**

**Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)**

**Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)**

**Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)**

**Lee Marshall as Tony the Tiger (voice)**

**Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)**

**Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)**

**Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)**

**Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (voice)**

**Cory Doran as Jimmy Two-Shoes (voice)**

**Ice Cube as Javaris (voice)**

**Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion (voice)**

**Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra (voice)**

**Drake Bell as Orson (voice)**

**Josh Peck as Osten (voice)**

**Kel Mitchell as Martin (voice)**

**Mr. T as Marcus (voice)**

**Danny Cooksey as Crazy Jack (voice)**

**Hank Azaria as Moe and Apu (voices)**

**Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders (voice)**

**Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)**

**Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)**

**Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson (screaming and wailing sounds) and Becky the Wolf (speaking and singing voices)**

**Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)**

**Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck (voice)**

**Tom Kenny as Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman (voices)**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Charles the Chicken (voice)**

**and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)**

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Kimi could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Tommy while everybody continued disco dancing and Piplup from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Susie appeared unaware that Tommy wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Tommy? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Susie said as Crazy Jack popped up outta places with a tulip in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Jack asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

_**DanielVN890: "And that's the end of Tiger Tale, we will now close this up and goodbye for now."**_


End file.
